Mutilar por Amor
by Lenayuri
Summary: Reto "Un objeto, una historia" para el foro de Provocare Ravenclaw. "Draco la odia, la detesta por robarle el cariño de él. Pero eso se terminará pronto. Tiene un plan y como buen Slytherin, todo saldrá bien. Ella no volvería a ver la luz del sol nunca más."


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Slash**. Es decir, relación **chicoxchico**, si no te gusta, ¿qué haces aquí?

=0=

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del Potterverso me pertenece. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Este **One-Shot** participa en el Reto "**Un objeto, una historia" **para el foro de Provocare Ravenclaw**.**

_No se dejen llevar por el título. Sí habrá mutilación, pero deben terminar de leer para criticar y comprender._**  
**

* * *

Mutilar por Amor

Capítulo Único.

Por: Lenay_chan

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

La odias. No puedes más que odiarla. Tienes el sentimiento -y las ganas- de querer destruirla, de arrastrarla y mandarla lejos, pero no puedes por que _él_ la adora.

¿Cómo puedes competir con esa... esa... ¡cosa!? Ni siquiera es bonita. No sabes qué es lo que le ve como para quererla después de tanto tiempo. Él no te lo dice tampoco, por que cada vez que le preguntas -civilizadamente, sin gritar, sin reclamar-, sólo te sonríe y te pide que no te enojes y lo entiendas. ¡Entender qué, _maldición_!

Si por ti fuera, un _Incendio_ sería más que suficiente para destruirla, pero el olor te delataría. Tendrías que actuar rápido, como la buena serpiente que eres, como el Malfoy que eres. Oh sí, de esa semana no pasaría.

Lo planeas estratégicamente, estudias los puntos buenos y malos de tu plan, las debilidades y fortalezas de éste. Estudias el patrón de comportamiento que él tiene para con ella. Te aprendes los horarios, los tiempos que pasa con _esa_. Y después de tres días, todo está listo. Él se irá a una misión de dos días -uno si terminan rápido-, así que no estará cuidándola. Perfecto para ti.

Cuando él se va y escuchas el característico sonido de la aparición, te giras hacia ella y tu rostro -siempre sereno- se convierte el de un asesino, ¡a la mierda tu apellido! Ella se lo buscó.

Y con cada hechizo que utilizas para desgarrarla, destrozarla, quemarla, aniquilarla, recuerdas el porqué haces eso.

Ella tuvo la desfachatez de verlo desnudo.

De verlo despertar cada mañana por los últimos cuatro meses..

Permitió que los rayos de sol tocaran la piel que sólo te pertenece a ti.

Y aún así, la muy maldita se mofa de ti, por que sabes que cuando tú no estabas en casa, ella se hacía cargo de él, por que ella veló por él, por que ella tiene -o tenía- la devoción de él, devoción que tú no tienes. Y con el último movimiento de varita, queda reducida a nada. Y te sientes satisfecho. Ahora, debes remover la evidencia.

* * *

Dos días después, te encuentras leyendo un libro frente la chimenea. Es periodo de lluvias, por lo que el ambiente cálido se apetece, junto a una taza de té. Aún tienes esa sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca desde _ese_ día, pero ¡no puedes evitarlo! Estás feliz. Sólo esperas que él no se dé cuenta.

Escuchas a alguien aparecerse y sientes que las barreras de la casa reconocen su magia; levantas tu vista del libro y le brindas una sonrisa radiante. Él se sorprende, normalmente no estás de ese humor, pero te devuelve la sonrisa igual. Se acerca y te besa. Aún no pregunta por ella.

Decides no desaprovechar la oportunidad y profundizas el beso, de ser uno tierno se vuelve uno salvaje, pasional, de esos que les quitan el aliento a ambos. Lo extrañaste y él a ti. Pero la preocupación no te deja en paz, sabes que preguntará, y no sabes qué le vas a responder. Pero no tienes tiempo de pensar más, por que sus manos viajan por tu cuerpo y tu raciocinio se va de vacaciones, junto con la ropa de ambos.

Entre besos, caricias y gemidos, logran llegar al lugar donde -en teoría- no debiste dejarlo entrar. Malditas hormonas. Y sucede.

-Draco qué... ¿dónde está?- te dice, rompiendo el beso que te sabía a gloria.

-¿Eh?...- aún no reaccionas, y es que él tiene ese efecto en ti, con sus besos... caricias... todo él.

-Draco... respóndeme.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de la cortina, de mi cortina, ¡mi cortina favorita!

-Ah... esa cortina.

-¡Si! ¡Esa! ¿Dónde está?

-La destruí- sueltas tajantemente, tus mejillas aún están sonrosadas por la actividad anterior, pero quieres más, quieres que él termine con o que comenzó.

-¿Que tú qué?

-¡La destruí, por Merlín Harry, esa cosa era horrible! No me importa que fuese un regalo, pero era horrible. A quién, por Circe, se le ocurre darte una cortina de color naranja con detalles en verde fosforescente, rosa y morado, dímelo ¡a quién! Esa cortina -o lo que sea, destruía mis retinas cada día al despertar, al entrar a la habitación ¡siempre!

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, o era ella o era yo. Y tuve suficiente.

-Si bueno... te tardaste, de hecho.- tu rostro, siempre perfecto, se descompuso totalmente. ¿Acabas de escuchar lo que crees haber escuchado? Al parecer si.

-¿Qué?

-Si, de hecho, esa cortina estaba en las cosas 'olvidadas' del departamento, así que se me ocurrió traerla y ver cuánto te tomaba destruirla, al menos reclamarme. Pero nunca lo hiciste. Hasta hoy. Quería medir tu capacidad de tolerancia, y ya veo que eres muy tolerante conmigo.- El muy idiota sonríe, ¡cómo fue que caíste en su juego! Oh si, olvidas con quién estás hablando.

-Maldito hijo de...- pero no logras terminar tu frase por que sus labios atrapan los tuyos. Tratas de resistirte pero hasta tú sabes que lo deseas, sabes que con eso, el problema de la _cortina_ ya quedó arreglado. Sabes que Harry Potter te ama. Sabes que después de siete años de relación te ama a pesar de todo, y tú lo amas igual. Cuando se rompe el beso, tus ojos se encuentran con los suyos, con esas bellas gemas que no cambiarías por nada del mundo.

-Ni creas que no te voy a _castigar_ por lo que hiciste.

-Pero tú dijiste...

-Sé lo que dije, pero por no haber actuado antes, tuve pesadillas con esa cosa durante más de un mes.

-Te lo mereces.

-Lo sé. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. Ahora, ¿cómo dijiste que me ibas a castigar?- ronroneaste cerca de su oído, sabes que eso lo prende, oh dulce, dulce placer.

El juego de manos, besos y caricias comienza y sabes, con sólo eso, que la noche será larga, muy larga, pero muy, muy placentera. Todo por una _horrible_ _cortina_.

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Notas.**

Ok, como bien dice arriba, este fic participa en el Reto "**Un objeto, una historia"**, donde se te asigna un objeto -en mi caso fue una **cortina**- y debías escribir una historia basándote en dicho objeto. Como ven, Draco la odiaba, tanto que la aniquiló hasta convertirla en cenizas irreconocibles.

Perdón si tuvieron una perspectiva diferente a lo de 'mutilar', esa era mi intención. x3

Puse esos adjetivos para ese objeto por que es **la** cortina, según la RAE, así que. ¡Draco celoso de una cortina! Ya en serio, me imaginé la cortina y pensé en Dumbledore. xD

**¿Un review?**

Y les regalo un choco... eh... ¿abrazo? x3


End file.
